the_multiverses_collision_roleplay_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr.Magneg
"My technology has no frontiers! My relying on technology only makes me stronger!" Biography: He was a normal child, he was born with a rich family, he was a smart person but he was bullied (like the cliche man he is), he was resisting it somehow, everything was normal until he reached the age of 16. In this moment, new bullies (Since he changed of school, such salty he is) decided to do a "prank", pretending a kidnap on Gerald, they had in mind to release Gerald in 2 hours, yeet, Gerald's mind broke to a point of insanity, and finally understanding what he thought long ago, that the humanity is fucked up and he is the chosen one to exterminate it and start a new era with basically 99,9% machines, 0,1% humans. As soon he got released, Gerald tried to beat the bullies but he got defeated. He got back in home, somehow he killed his own parents and proceed to use the money of his family to keep living. His first robot was made around 3 years later, it was not so functional, but he kept learning and learning until he got where he is, a fatass motherfucker that does nothing but to have robots build his robots and more. Appearances: Pre-Cyborg: Before the incident, Dr.Magneg had no powers at all other than his skill at building machinery. Yet, this was not a limit for him, since he acted in the shadows in order to not expose himself- Cyborg 1: This Dr.Magneg is way more stronger than the human Dr.Magneg, having enhanced speed, durability and strength. He also had weapons installed. Cyborg 2: This Dr.Magneg obtained the Stand power. He decided to bautize his Stand as Panzermensch. This Stand basically covers all his needs when it comes to weaponry, since it acts like some kind of nanotechnology that can make any kind of weapon that turned out stronger than the "Strongest Variation" of the conventional one. Sadly when it came to energy, it was weaker than the conventionals, but this was changed in a Stand Upgrade (OOC) using Stand Levels (This happened Out Of Character, mentioned before.) This Cyborg version obtained a new ability in a pushing moment in his battle against Ryan Chikara, Dr.Magneg's will helping to evolve his Stand. Panzermensch now could adapt to the enemy's durability if this one was above of Panzermensch's damage reach. Human: Dr.Magneg after being erased by Ryan Chikara in the same encounter, was sent to the void but brought back by Ryan at the cost of his technologic body. Cyborg 3: Dr.Magneg, after beating the fuck out of Stroheim, gained a new cybernetic body that had the same feats of Stroheim's. Later on, he beated Santana to gain knowledge over Pillarmen. This cyborg body has installed UV Lights that worked well to kill Kars, later on he would gain his Light Mode thanks to the quest system. This is the last Cyborg modify that Dr.Magneg has currently, having a nice combination of UV Lights, Light Mode, Stroheim's feats and a STANDO POWAH- Yet he barely uses the UV Lights or the Light Mode, the UV LIghts being used mainly to blind the enemy temporaly due how strong they are. Abilities: Panzermensch: "MY PANZERMENSCH IS THE STRONGEST STAND!" Panzermensch has no current appearance due his nature. It acts like nanotechnology, giving the user the ability to create at max 5 weapons at a time. These weapons can be anything, chainsaws, launchers, fire weapons, etc. Anything but explosives. This Stand has boosts depending on the weapon, if it is a "human race" weapon, it will be 100% stronger than the strongest conventional variation, if it is "energy" weapons it will only have a 50% boost. Only human-race weapons can have the damage adapt, energy weapons not being able to have this. Cyborg body: Not to much mystery, Stroheim's feats. Won't explain it, go search Stroheim's wiki. UV Lights: These were installed into the cyborg body, they are a total of 5. 4 Lamps across his shoulders and back, being able to rotate through some kind of tentacle system, and one hidden ´´UV Beam´´ in his wrist in order to do a quick flash. Light Mode: Kars' light mode, same goes for Stroheim's feats, not going to explain it. Supernatural Durability: Due the enhanced durability boost received from Arc (OOC) and the mix of his Cyborg body, he has now a high af durability, this one not being further than the basic one tho. REQUIEM: Despite Dr.Magneg not having Requiem Ability yet, it is confirmed that he will have it soon thanks to a Requiem boost that the user Mighty Heavy#5095 has been saving since it was given to him.